Conselhos para o Kaiba
by Sild-San
Summary: Seto Kaiba está apaixonado, no entanto não quer amor, logo ele vai a um conselheiro de amor para o curar, funcionará? Oneshot,K ,português


Seto Kaiba olhou à sua volta, num circulo estavam reunidos vários casais, só ele se destacava, não por ser particularmente alto, ou por trazer vestes mais extravagantes e ricas (apesar de as trazer e de o ser) mas sim por estar ali sozinho, enquanto que todos os outros elementos do circulo estavam acompanhados. A um gesto de cabeça de um homem ao centro da roda ele deu um longo suspiro e começou a falar.

- Eu não sou alguém muito agradável, alguém com quem se goste de conviver muito, particularmente quando estou de mau humor, isso é, sempre.

As pessoas à volta dele começaram a murmurar, sem dúvida devido a reconhecerem a figura dele, no entanto, todos os casais, todos e qualquer um, continuaram a olhar para ele, os seus olhos observando-o, à espera de saber o que o perturbava.

- Não que eu me importe particularmente, para dizer a verdade, existem pessoas que vivem todas as suas vidas sendo agradáveis e simpáticas para os outros, carregando a sua simpatia com eles para onde quer que vão, e de que é que isto lhes serve? Não de muito, digo-vos, o que quer dizer que sou, eu, pura e simplesmente feliz na minha arrogância

O homem no centro da sala levantou a sua sobrancelha como se duvidasse, no entanto ninguém reparou nisso, pois todos continuavam a olhar para Seto, enquanto este recuperava algum ar e se preparava para recomeçar a falar.

Ao ver o olhar do homem Seto fez uma análise rápida ao que ia dizer e repensou as suas palavras. - Ok, talvez não feliz, certamente que não ando por ai a deslizar e a saltitar no ar, correndo e gritando ao mundo como ele é uma maravilha, não, não sou alegre ,definitivamente. Talvez não se possa dizer que eu sou feliz, na verdade, ser feliz não é o que eu quero para mim, ou se calhar é! Mas a minha objetividade foi sempre uma das minhas maiores qualidades, deixem-me organizar os problemas na minha mente e resolvê-los. Ok, problema número um, as pessoas tentam agarrar-se a mim, sem dúvida a tentarem-se agarrar ao meu sucesso e riqueza, oh, mencionei que sou rico? E poderoso? Sinceramente se não sabem isso, não sei se me conhecem ao mínimo. Problema número dois, os negócios não estão a correr particularmente bem, sei que apostei realmente neste mercado de entretenimento, mas está a falhar, tirando alguns aficionados, que são poucos e vão diminuindo. Já ninguém está disposto a gastar a quantia exuberante que eu, ou melhor, a minha empresa, pedimos, apesar de nos mantermos no mercado. Problema número 3….estou apaixonado.

Algumas pessoas suspiraram e olharam para os seus pares, todos eles, sem exceções sabiam o que era estar apaixonados,-

- Sim, agora que eu me pronunciei sobre o assunto espero que os murmúrios dispersem, por favor – ele levantou o seu tom de voz ligeiramente antes de voltar a decresce-lo, quando os casais diminuíram o seu tom . - Acho que os problema são mais importantes a nível profissional, e provavelmente não devia ter mencionado como os negócios vão mal pois as nossas ações vão descer a pique, mas é verdadeiramente o terceiro, o de nível pessoal, que me incomoda verdadeiramente. Ora eu sei que ao longo dos tempos, tabloides, revistas cor de rosa e empresas rivais lançaram rumores, falsos e altamente inflamatórios, sobre com quem eu namorava, pagavam a um pobre coitado que nem dinheiro tinha para pagar a sua família uma quantia, embora modesta para mim, enorme para eles, e eles não se impediam de mentir "Oh, o Seto? Oh sim, ele é um cliente regular neste Bordel!" ou a uma prostituta: "Ah sim, ele não é assim uma boa pessoa em relação a sexo, acaba rápido percebem?". – Ele deu um riso, seco, mas ninguém se riu, tensos como estavam, apesar de tudo não era muito engraçado. -Tentei evitar ao máximo confrontos, às vezes desmentindo-o, mas nunca ameaçando ninguém, o que mais fiz foi tentar proteger o meu irmão, Mokuba, de ser atazanado na escola pelos seus colegas. Mas agora apaixonei-me, como aconteceu? Não interessa, tão pouco precisam de saber o nome del…dessa pessoa.

Mas aconteceu, porque estou aqui? Não precisam que vos diga pois estamos todos aqui pela mesma razão, para resolver os nossos problemas de amor. – Ele sorriu fracamente e olhou à sua volta, de novo, encontrando bastantes sorrisos educados de volta. – Muitos de vós estão a tentar salvar uma relação, eu, por outro lado quero que me curem desta coisa, não lhe vou chamar uma praga, mas sim, deste sentimento, do amor.

As pessoas olharam para ele, desconcertadas, e chocadas por alguém querer acabar com os seus sentimentos de amor, o conselheiro, que era o homem situado no meio da roda pigarreou e dirigiu-se a Seto.

- Antes de mais gostaria de lhe agradecer ter vindo a este programa, algum com a sua….acredito que notoriedade seja a palavra certa, certamente não deve ser muito fácil descer e vir até esta sessão, sempre em risco de ser apanhado a vir aqui, ou de estar sobre escuta. – A sua voz era agradável, quente e gentil, era grave mas não ameaçadora. – Como pode ouvir hoje, pelas bocas de muitos destes casais aqui – Ele rodou o seu braço apontando. – O amor nem sempre funciona, muitas vezes magoa-nos, na verdade isso aconteceu a muitos de nós, não é verdade? - Várias pessoas acenaram, de resto, Seto sabia que isso era verdade . – No entanto, por mais duro que possa ser, se funciona, bem se funciona é simplesmente a coisa mais fantástica na vida de um determinado alguém. Isso também é verdade. – Ainda mais pessoas acenaram. – Agora entendo que possa ser difícil para si, talvez a pessoa seja de outra classe social, talvez seja de uma família rival. Isso não interessa. Para dizer a verdade, nada disso interessa, pois se a sua paixão for verdadeira, e não uma paixoneta, você vai conseguir encontrar-se, e, mesmo que não funcione, têm que se expressar, pois se não ficará sempre na dúvida. – O Conselheiro sorriu enquanto as pessoas anuíam, e murmuravam – Com o devido respeito. – Disse Seto . – A verdade é que eu vim para aqui à espera de uma solução, não de um discurso. O amor pode ter funcionado para estas pessoas, para muitas pessoas na verdade! Mas, tenho a impressão que comigo não vai funcionar.

O conselheiro, olhou para ele e perguntou – Porque não?

Seto abriu a boca e preparou-se para falar, mas percebeu que não tinha nenhum argumento muito forte, decidiu agir na defensiva – P…simplesmente porque não dá! Nunca vai funcionar! El…ele é um rapaz por amor d….Um rapaz! E ainda por cima nunca nos demos bem, estamos sempre a discutir, eu não quero mas sempre que tento tudo o que me sai é sarcasmo, sabe o que a imprensa faria comigo se soubesse que eu gosto de outro rapaz? Comia-me vivo! E não só a mim, também a ele, ao meu irmão, a minha mansão ficaria cheia de pessoas a tentarem saber mais! Não…simplesmente não! – Seto tinha dito isto tudo de uma só saída, mal parando para respirar e agora estava sem folego, o conselheiro, esse parecia pouco ou nada impressionado, ele olhou para Seto e repetiu a pergunta… - Porque não?

A verdade é que Seto não sabia o que dizer já tinha exposto todas as suas razões, as verdadeiras, mesmo não o planeando, mas ele era uma pessoa importante, e a sua empresa não podia perder, já não estava tão bem como no passado! Expôs essas mesmas razões ao conselheiro que afirmou:

- Entendo, olhe eu acho que está a cometer um grande erro, pessoalmente não acho que o amor seja algo que fique em segundo lugar em relação a negócios, ou abaixo de tudo, quanto à revelação da sua paixão ser um rapaz, pergunto-lhe, e dai? Estamos no século 21, haverá pessoas que se afastarão de si, sem dúvida, poderá causar-lhe certos prejuízos, a imprensa poderá seguir o caso e mesmo demonizar o rapaz, mas no final tudo cabe a si, para si, os negócios são mais importantes que esse rapaz? Enquanto não souber isso, enquanto não se decidir, nunca será verdadeiramente feliz, escolha bem.

As pessoas começaram a bater palmas, a aplaudir loucamente o que o conselheiro tinha dito, à sua volta Seto ouvia pessoas a murmurarem, no final um jovem casal, homem e rapariga, levantou-se e dirigiu-lhe a palavra.

- Eu e a minha companheira, no início não nos dávamos assim muito bem, nunca nos demos, na verdade, até eu perceber que estava apaixonado por ela, como você eu senti dúvidas, mas no final o amor venceu e não podíamos estar mais felizes, olhe, estamos aqui, é verdade, porque algumas coisas não são perfeitas, e precisamos de um pouco de ajuda, mas se tomar a decisão certa, não se vai arrepender.

Seto agradeceu e saiu da sala, deixando a multidão em dúvida, o que faria? De qualquer maneira não teriam que esperar muito para decidir, por seu lado Seto, avançava, tinha que falar com Joey, tinha que admitir o que sentia.

Mesmo que não fosse correspondido, Seto sabia que ao menos tinha que tentar, e mesmo que não fosse a vida continuava, não podia era ficar na dúvida, Joey aceitá-lo-ia? Ou não? Tinha que descobrir.

**E aqui está, deixo o final à vossa imaginação, decidam o que acharem, com o apoio de várias amigas, e para algumas amigas escrevi isto, e acho que até ficou bem, digam-me o que acham e até à próxima.**


End file.
